


【乔樱】没有AI的一天

by aaaoi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 日常向短打
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【乔樱】没有AI的一天

当发现充了一天电的卡拉依然无法正常启动的时候，樱屋敷感到前所未有的紧张。

没有卡拉，意味着自己失去了全自动生活助手，失去了书法伴侣，更失去了滑板的最佳辅助。

拿去送修的时候听到工作人员说需要24小时，他只觉得天都要塌了，甚至问对方自己加钱可不可以更快一些，但他回复说这种极其精密的设备，不管花多少钱都需要这么久。冷静下来之后樱屋敷决定暂且暂停手上的工作，直到卡拉修好为止。不过这时他才意识到，没有卡拉，自己的生活质量直直下跌好几个档次。

“还真是不方便啊。”

在楼下超市结束了采购，缺少了卡拉帮自己计算需要的营养和菜谱，只好凭借印象自己挑选了一些。前往收银台结账的时候，突然看到了此刻最不想见到的人从门口进来了。

假装没看见一样，樱屋敷迅速健步如飞走出了大门。

“喂，四眼，戴着眼镜怎么眼神还这么差？”南城朝他的背影喊道。

樱屋敷瞪了他一眼算是打招呼，然后继续径直走了出去。

“哟，怎么，无话可说了？”

“懒得浪费时间和你吵架而已。”

南城看着他上下打量了一圈，终于发觉了违和感在哪里，“你的AI呢？竟然不贴身带着？”

被戳中了痛处，樱屋敷面无表情地回答，“送修。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！你也有今天啊！怎么样？！要不要趁现在和我决斗！”南城立刻幸灾乐祸地大笑，顺势发出了挑战。

“没心情。”樱屋敷不为所动。

“看来没有AI，你就滑不成啊？”南城故意拖长了尾音想激怒他。

“你说什么，白痴大猩猩？！”樱屋敷还是成功被他惹火了，回过头来扯住他的衣领，一字一句说道，“没有AI我也不会输！”

“这是你说的哦？”南城看到计谋得逞，心情大好，“择日不如撞日，不如就今晚？”

“随你便。”樱屋敷咬了咬牙。就算没有AI，对于跑过无数次的赛场，还是有着充足的自信的。

“距离开场还有一小时，那么，到时候见了~”

没有了卡拉，不过备用滑板还是有的——和原先的滑板一模一样只是没有了AI功能，踩上去试了试很顺畅，不过这没有语音的感觉可真是久违了。换好了夜间的装扮束起了马尾，就走出书庵准备出发了。

“……你在这里做什么？”看到眼前是谁，樱屋敷很想装作没看见直接走开。

“我在想，某个AI笨蛋可能会失去自理能力。”裸露上身的南城华丽地转了个身，撑在他旁边的墙上，虽然带着笑但用挑衅的目光看着他，“所以，不如我来兼职一下？”

“白痴大猩猩怎么可能替代卡拉！”樱屋敷听到他把自己和卡拉相提并论顿时怒气冲天。

“就比如——没有卡拉的报时，四眼白痴没有意识到已经要迟到了。”

樱屋敷下意识想看一下时间，这才意识到有了卡拉后自己根本没有戴手表的习惯，意识到仿佛被南城看穿了，有种有气没处撒的感觉。

“那么请吧。”故意做了个绅士一点的动作邀请樱屋敷上车，后者不置可否，然后坐上了副驾驶。

到达了S的场地，围观的路人目睹了两人一前一后从一辆车上走了下来，开始议论纷纷。

“喂喂，那两个人不是关系很差的吗？”

“今天这是吹的什么风啊？”

“好想拍个照片记录一下。”

一如平时的很多次一样，两人同时站在了起点线上。即使没有卡拉的计算，樱屋敷也已经对这段路了如指掌，只是不太习惯这样只有自己的声音而已。哦，还有旁边时不时干扰一下为了激怒自己的南城，没有了卡拉他的声音更加烦人了。

“哟，怎么样？！是不是发现离不开AI啊？”南城跟往常一样进行了一个华丽的空翻，然后落脚在樱屋敷的前面。

“闭嘴，大猩猩！”樱屋敷朝他喊道，“你多余的动作还是那么多。最多70分。”

“那又怎样？”南城显然很无所谓，“跟着机器才无趣。”

樱屋敷在前面的转弯处估算好了角度，轻巧地一个过弯超越了面前的南城，“你才是非常没有效率。”

——结果，到最后，两人又是同时到达终点。今天的比赛也依旧没有分出胜负。

“嘁。看来也不是离不开AI嘛。”

“对付你，不需要卡拉也够了。”

樱屋敷毫不客气地说，南城立刻就火冒三丈，两人又在S的终点处吵了起来。

“他们关系果然还是那么差啊……”

然而吵归吵，由于今天搭了南城的顺风车，樱屋敷最终还是跟来的时候一样坐上了副驾驶的位置，结果到了书庵要下车的时候，他才发现有什么不对。

没错，他的门禁系统也是AI控制的。然而失去了核心的卡拉，并不能发挥效力，他已经习惯靠人脸识别来开门，并没有带钥匙。

“我猜，某个四眼笨蛋没有卡拉，开不了门？”南城看戏一般摇下车窗，看着正在门前犹豫的樱屋敷。

“闭嘴！”被对方一干扰，立刻变得更加生气的樱屋敷回头瞪了回去。

“那么……”南城提高了音量，“来我这里也不是不行。”

时间已经不早了，即便想再临时找个落脚地也不那么方便了，而且——出门太匆忙并没有带钱包，果然没有卡拉还是不行。樱屋敷咬了咬牙接受了他的提议，重新坐回副驾驶的座位上。

“成交。”他面无表情地说。

“宿泊费呢？”南城靠在副驾驶的门上，声音带着笑意。

然后南城还真伸过去手示意着，樱屋敷立刻就想收回刚刚的「成交」。不过显然南城也没有对他的回答抱有什么期望，下一秒伸过去的手覆上他的腰间，露出不怀好意的笑容。

“那我就——收下了哦。”

END


End file.
